Mártir por amor
by FictionJunctionKimi
Summary: Shinji y Hiyori se declaran su amor después de la batalla de Karakura contra Aizen, y comienzan un extraño noviazgo. Si no has leído el manga o visto el anime hasta esa parte lee bajo tu propio riesgo, advertencias de spoiler. Contiene partes de las novelas. Varias parejas IchiRuki, HitsuHina, RosexLisa, etc. Songfic en cada capitulo.
1. Algo entre los dos

Había pasado una semana de que la batalla contra Aizen había terminado, sin embargo Hiyori resultó seriamente herida por Gin Ichimaru. Ella seguía en recuperación, los vizards no sabían que hacer, todos estaban preocupados por su amiga, había pasado una semana y aun no despertaba, tenía signos vitales pero no mostraba avance alguno, temían que quedará en coma para siempre.

-Shinji creo que deberíamos llamar a la sociedad de almas, que algún oficial de la 4ta división revise a Hiyori o que lo haga la misma Unohana, me preocupa realmente que no despierte…-Dijo con seriamente un preocupado Hachi.

-Hachi tiene razón, estamos conscientes de que las heridas que sufrió son de gravedad, pero no sentimos ni una pizca de su reiatsu…-dijo entre ellos un hombre de apariencia musculosa y cabello gris.

-Tranquilos todos-Dijo Lisa- Esto llevará su tiempo, como han dicho sus heridas son graves, fue partida a la mitad y la misma Unohana dijo que tardaría en recuperarse, pero depende de la voluntad de Hiyori, y todos aquí sabemos que ella es una persona muy necia, así que no morirá tan fácilmente.

-Lisa tiene razón, Hiyorita es muy fuerte, pero no estaría de más que alguien la revisará, no ha comido ni bebido nada, eso le puede afectar mucho.

-Bien dicho Mashiro, estamos seguros que Hiyori-san se recuperara, pero yo también digo que alguien debe revisar su estado, nosotros no sufrimos heridas graves, además que no sabemos que cuidados debemos darle mientras se recupera. -Estas totalmente en lo cierto Rose. Mientras ustedes discutían llame a la sociedad de almas y mandarán a la teniente Kotetsu lo más pronto posible para revisar a Hiyori y darnos un reporte completo de su estado de salud. Dime, Shinji, ¿qué piensas?

Hasta el momento el rubio permanecía callado, pero todos notaban en él una mirada de profunda desesperación y tristeza, su cara se veía declamada, él había permanecido junto a Hiyori esperando a que despertara, cuidando de su estado, y aunque no sabía exactamente como cuidarla le cambiaba las vendas todos los días, y se quedaba junto a ella esperando arduamente a que abriera los ojos y que lo primero que viera fuera él.

-Yo…Lo siento, ustedes saben lo preocupado que estoy, pero creo que me centré tanto en eso que no supe que hacer. Espero que la teniente Kotetsu llegue pronto.

-Tranquilo Shinji, lo dijo Unohana, ella es fuerte, vas a ver que se recuperará exitosamente. Kensei le dijo esto mientras le daba unas palmadas en su hombro. Los demás vizards se acercaron y le dieron un abrazo grupal a Shinji.

-Siii y vas a ver que Hiyorita se pondrá bien y podrán molestarse como siempre.–La peliverde parecía contagiar optimismo con estas palabras-Además, cuando despierte podrás decirle que la amas y…

Mashiro dejo de hablar cuando dijo lo último, pues todos le miraron de forma si bien no extraña porque tenían una idea de los sentimientos de Shinji hacía Hiyori, pero no se imaginaban que la más inocente de ellos estuviera enterada antes nadie. Shinji se quedó petrificado, se suponía que era un secreto que sin querer había dicho a Mashiro, pero ahora todos lo sabían.

-Enserio la amas? ¿No que tu primer y único amor verdadero es Inoue?-Le dijo Kensei con gran sorpresa.

Hachi, Rose y Love no dijeron palabra alguna, pero era un poco molesto que saliera un tema muy privado de Shinji tratándose de una situación muy delicada como la salud de Hiyori.

-Basta, lo más importante ahora es que revisen a Hiyori, lo demás después.

Todos los vizards asintieron, y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, a excepción de Shinji quien se quedó recostado en el sillón, y poco a poco fue quedándose totalmente dormido, pues había pasado casi toda la semana despierto junto a Hiyori con la esperanza de que despertara en cualquier momento. Aunque no se sentía molesto de que Mashiro reveló ante todos sus sentimientos verdaderos hacía Hiyori no quería que sus amigos se enterarán de esa forma. Al otro día todos se levantaron muy temprano, y encontraron a Shinji durmiendo plácidamente sobre el sofá

. -Oye Rose y si lo despertamos?

-No Mashiro, dejemos que duerma un poco más. Hay que despertarlo hasta que llegue Isane, él va a querer ser el primero en saber cómo esta Hiyori, cierto Hachi?

-De hecho, él tiene derecho a saberlo antes que todos, después de todo la ama.

Mientras ellos tres se encontraban en la cocina desayunando entro Kensei apresuradamente y Lisa venía tras de él con un semblante de optimismo.

-Hey muchachos la teniente Isane está con nosotros.

-Gracias por avisar mi visita Kensei, me halaga el hecho que hayan recurrido a la sociedad de almas y a nosotros por supuesto. La capitana no ha podido venir ya que hay una reunión muy importante, pero he venido a revisar a Hiyori-san y de paso, entregarles esto a ustedes.

Isane saco de su pequeña bolsa tres sobres y dio uno a Kensei y uno a Rose.

-Disculpen pero… ¿Shinji dónde está?, tengo que entregarle este sobre…Es muy importante, a los demás que les di el sobre tienen que leerlo lo antes posible. -

Ah es que el está dormido, ha pasado mucho tiempo junto a Hiyori y se encuentra algo cansado. Pero deja lo despertamos ya que estas aquí.

Love dijo esto y todos se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde Shinji seguía dormido.

-No mono tonto, deja de golpearme, eso duele Shinji estaba balbuceando entre sueños, y todos los demás no evitaron soltar la carcajada pues hasta en sueños Hiyori golpeaba al pobre rubio.

-Hey, ya levántate es tarde además Isane-san está aquí.-Le dijo Kensei en el oído-

-Cinco minutos más por favor mono, nunca me dejas dormir lo suficiente enana tarada.

Shinji seguía hablando dormido y pensaba que era Hiyori quien le molestaba. Entonces Mashiro se acercó alegremente con un traste con agua y lo vacío sobre Shinji quien al sentir el agua fría salió disparado del sofá y fritando les dijo.

-¡¿Pero a quien rayos se le ocurre despertarme de esta forma?!

-Lo siento mucho Hirako-san pero Mashiro lo hizo porque pensó que no ibas a despertar pronto.

-Ah, Isane-san, lo siento, pensé que llegarías más tarde, siento mucho que nos tengamos que encontrar en esta situación tan…tan…vergonzosa.

-No te preocupes, mira iré a revisar a Hiyori-san y enseguida les doy el reporte de su estado, ah, además tengo algo importante que entregarte. Pero primero cámbiate, estas todo empapado.

-Ves Mashiro, te dije que era mala idea tirarle agua, habría sido mejor si le ponías música a todo volumen.

-Creo que si Lisa, pero ni modo.

-Está bien, me iré a cambiar, por favor Hachi y quienes puedan o quieran acompañen a Isane-san hacia donde esta Hiyori por favor. -Yo voy.-Dijo la chica de pelo negro y gafas.

-Sale pues, vamos.

Hachi, Lisa e Isane se fueron hacia donde estaba Hiyori, una vez que llegaron a su habitación le explicaron el temor de que su amiga quedara en coma o algo así, y le pidieron que la revisara y que les explicara que cuidados deben darle mientras ella se encuentra convaleciente. Isane los escucho con atención y entonces les dijo que se retiraran hasta nuevo aviso. Isane desvestía con cuidado a Hiyori, le quito las vendas y la acomodo de tal forma que pudiera revisar sus heridas pero sin causarle alguna molestia. Procedió a ejecutar un kido de curación y después la vendo de nuevo. Observo minuciosamente, tomo su pulso y procedió a escribir un reporte sobre su estado. Terminado esto salió de la habitación y regreso hacia la sala, donde estaban todos los vizards reunidos, y estaba Shinji ya listo.

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Se va a recuperar? ¿Cuándo tiempo va a tardar?

Shinji estaba realmente desesperado por saber cómo estaba su pequeña amada, a quien no le había revelado sus sentimientos.

-Está bien Hirako-san, toma, este es el reporte, creo que tu deberías leerlo antes que los demás, y ten este sobre, es un mensaje de la sociedad de almas, cuando les avise que vendría porque ustedes pidieron ayuda me dijeron que debía entregarles esto y que lo lean lo más antes posible porque es muy importante.

-Ya veo, leeré el informe, y voy a ir a verla, si puedo, ¿cierto?

-Adelante, tienes todo el derecho.

Shinji se apresuró a la habitación de Hiyori y entro y la vio, estaba entre maravillado, triste y desconsolado. Maravillado porque pocas veces la había visto de esa forma, como si durmiera, su pelo suelto, y verla tan frágil, desconsolado y triste porque sabía que estaba así debido a sus heridas, pero había algo que tenía que hacer tanto por sí mismo tanto como por ella que merecía saberlo. Shinji tomo una mano de la pequeña, la beso, la miro de una manera muy tierna, acaricio su mejilla, y le dio un beso en la frente y sostuvo una de sus manos con delicadeza.

-Hiyori-san, hay algo que debes saber, sé que no es un buen momento, puede que yo no sea la persona a la que ames, pero yo a ti sí, creo que debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, quizá desde que Aizen hizo que nos convirtiera en vizards. Sé que te he tratado mal muchas veces, sé que a veces tu solo has querido auto protegerte de una forma poco convencional y yo no había hecho el mas mínimo esfuerzo por entenderte. Pero cuando nos hicimos vizards te entendí, entendí tu forma de ser, de actuar, de pensar, la manera en que te vistes, las cosas que te gustan, poco a poco te fui conociendo más y más, y cada vez me enamorada más de ti. Solo que nunca supe cómo decírtelo, tu eres bueno…poco convencional, y me daba miedo la forma en que tomarías mis sentimientos hacía ti, por eso es que te hago muchas bromas, juegos e insultos, porque ambos sabemos que es juego ¿no? Después de todo hay un lazo especial entre nosotros, y aunque odie profundamente a Aizen le agradezco que nos haya unido, porque si eso no hubiera pasado nunca te habría conocido tanto, ni me habría maravillado tanto de ti, te amo Hiyori, te amo…

_Puede que este no sea el momento correcto _

_Puede que yo no sea el correcto _

_Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir _

_Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos _

Shinji estaba casi llorando cuando decía estas palabras y de repente sintió como ella apretaba su mano con suavidad, abrió los ojos lentamente y le miro de forma compasiva. -

Shinji estúpido. Te tardaste más de 100 años en decírmelo sabes.

-Hiyori. Haz despertado, mi vida!

Shinji estaba muy feliz de que ella despertó, se acercó y le abrazo, le beso la frente, las mejillas, la nariz y le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios. -

No sabes lo mucho que he estado preocupado por ti, te he extrañado tanto, discúlpame por ser un tonto, debí haber protegido ese día, pero por favor prométeme no volver a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma…

-Calla idiota. Estoy bien ves. Mala hierba nunca muere. Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan impulsiva e inmadura. Perdóname por golpearte, insultarte casi todos los días, por hacerte sentir inferior, no eres nada de eso. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, desde que yo era oficial y tú ya eras capitán, siempre te he admirado, me gustabas mucho cuando tenías el pelo largo, y cuando te pusiste ese estúpido piercing en la lengua me moría por besarte. Y pensé que tu solo me querías como una amiga o hermana, por eso nunca te dije nada, por eso siempre te trate de esa forma, porque creí que solo podría existir una amistad entre los dos.

Su voz era serena y aunque le costaba un poco hablar sonreía, la persona más importante para ella estaba ahí presente, declarándole su amor después de tantos siglos de amistad. Y se sentía plena, incluso si moría en ese momento moriría feliz de ser sincera con la persona de quien ha estado mucho tiempo enamorada.

_Puede que yo no sea el indicada _

_Puede que este no sea el momento correcto_

_ Pero hay algo entre nosotros y lo debo hacer _

_Algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo_

-Hiyori, te amo mucho ¿sabes? Eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi entrenadora, haz hecho tanto por mí y te lo agradezco mucho. Me siento culpable del estado en el que estas ahora, debí haber cuidado más, debí haberte detenido, perdóname por favor por no protegerte aquel día, me siento tan mal de verte así… -

Shinji tarado, te dije que no tienes la culpa. Y no agradezcas, todo lo que hecho lo hago porque te amo, simplemente eso. Aunque muchas otras veces te he golpeado, gritado, insultado y demás, he buscado siempre lo mejor para ti, como tú para mí.

_Te necesito más que cualquier cosa en mi vida _

_Te deseo más que cualquier cosa en mi vida _

_Te extraño más que a nadie en mi vida _

_Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida. _

Los dos se miraban de forma tierna, sonreían mutuamente. Entonces ambos se acercaron lentamente uno hacia otro y sellaron su amor en un beso. Un beso que no tenía principio ni fin, un beso que demostraba el cariño que se tenían callado desde mucho tiempo atrás, un beso que demostraba lo que realmente significaba uno para el otro, un beso que rompería con lo establecido, un beso que los hacía sentir completamente realizados, un beso que calmaba ese vacío interior y dolor que llevaban dentro, un beso que daría inicio a una etapa en la vida de ambos, un beso que les cambiaria todo. Se separaron lentamente, y se abrazaron fuertemente, se miraron a los ojos, y Hiyori beso las mejillas de su rubio amante, le beso también la frente y el mentón, y le deposito un beso en la nariz. Hirako repitió lo mismo, dejándole nuevamente un beso en los labios.

Era la primera vez que ambos actuaban de una forma diferente a lo que normalmente eran, pues se conocían y los dos tenían un carácter totalmente opuesto, y de todas las personas ellos eran los menos románticos, pero ahora estaban cediendo a los sentimientos, cediendo a sus deseos, cediendo sus pasiones, a sus más anhelados sueños de estar uno con el otro. Probablemente no harían ninguna de esas cosas frente a los demás, demostrar su cariño para ellos era algo privado, un secreto entre los dos…Un secreto que por fin se había revelado.


	2. Amor extraño

AMOR EXTRAÑO

En la sala se encontraban reunidos los vizards. Una chica de estatura mediana y complexión física como de atleta y pelo verde medio rizado, un hombre de piel clara, largo cabello rubio ondulado, una chica alta con lentes y vestida como colegiala, un hombre de bronceada piel y cabello gris con perforaciones en las cejas, otro de aspecto corpulento pero de amable sonrisa, un moreno de peinado afro pero con apariencia extraña y unas raras gafas, y además una muy alta pero joven mujer con un negro kimono que cubría todo su cuerpo, de pelo gris malva y con dos trenzas pequeñas. El silencio reinaba en el oscuro lugar, pues apenas era iluminado por unas rendillas ubicadas en la parte superior de la bodega que los vizards consideraban como su hogar. Se miraban todos preocupados, pero finalmente fue Lisa quien rompió el silencio.

-Y bien?, ¿Cómo la viste?

-Estara bien, poco a poco se irá recuperando, muy probable despierte en cualquier rato. Parece que me ha escuchado pero quizá le esté costando trabajo hablar y es por eso que no ha dicho nada. Pero tranquilos, ella se repondrá en poco tiempo si sigue las indicaciones que he dado a Hirako.

-Entiendo-Lisa emitió un suspiro-Lo mejor es esperar a que Shinji salga y nos avise de algo.

-Sí, es lo mejor-Asintió la chica de pelo gris.

Mientras todos estaban preocupados por la salud de su pequeña compañera la recién formada pareja parecía haberse olvidado de este hecho y estaban felizmente dándose cariño de una forma de la que ninguno de los dos llego a imaginarse.

_Habrá momentos__  
__En los que mis crímenes__  
__Parecerán casi imperdonables__  
__Me he entregado al pecado__  
__Porque tienes que hacer esta vida soportable__  
__Pero cuando creas que ya tengo suficiente__  
__De tu mar de amor__  
__Beberé otro río más__  
__Si, y haré que merezca la pena__  
__Haré que tu corazón sonría__  
_

Shinji Hirako era un hombre de un aspecto bastante juvenil. Su vestimenta de corbata, camisa, pantalón de vestir, bien planchado, con los zapatos limpios, una voz fuerte y clara, un peinado algo extraño, corto y con flequillo, cualquiera diría que era una mujer sino fuera por su vestimenta, además que era muy alto y delgado. Otro de sus aspectos que llamaban la atención era el piercing que lleva en la lengua y una extraña sonrisa que dejaba ver la mayoría de su dentadura. Para algunas él era un hombre bastante atractivo, además que era muy coqueto con las mujeres, cosa que le disgustaba mucho a Hiyori porque ella casi nunca recibía halagos de su parte, pero todo eso era parte de su juego para saber si sus sentimientos hacia su pequeña compañera eran correspondidos. Sin embargo Shinji era un hombre con un amplio sentido de liderazgo y responsabilidad, y paciencia, mucha paciencia, y también muy cómico, tenía siempre un comentario para todo, quizá a veces un poco fuera de lugar, pero lo que sea para mantener la calma y el orden en lo que ellos consideraban su hogar.

Y Hiyori, que era todo menos una dama. Tenía el aspecto de una chica de 14 años, baja estatura, más bien demasiado baja. Un metro y treinta y tres centímetros era lo que media, añadiendo el poco desarrollo físico que mostraba para la edad que realmente tenía. Pero eso sí, nadie dudaba de su excelente condición física a pesar de su poco desarrollo como mujer. La mayoría pudo haber pensado que se trataba de un hombre y no de una mujer, mal hablada, vestida todo el tiempo con un juego deportivo y unas sandalias que quien sabe dónde carajo las había conseguido pero que las utilizaba para golpear a quien se le atravesase en su camino, su increíble fuerza bruta con la que podía arrastrar a cualquiera… Lo único que la distinguía era su pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas, adornado por dos pasadores de colores en su flequillo, ah y unos afilados dientes que sobresalían, en especial un colmillo. Según Shinji si le quitabas las coletas y cambiabas su pelo por otro tenías a un hombre delante de ti, aunque también la definía como un pequeño demonio sin senos. Claro está que ese comentario no le hacía gracia a la pequeña rubia y terminaba golpeándolo.

Pero a pesar de esa extraña relación entre ambos de insultos, groserías, discusiones por cualquier cosa, hasta por las moscas, ellos se amaban. Solo que nunca supieron expresarse sus sentimientos uno al otro, y como dicen, algo malo tiene que pasar para que te caiga el veinte. Y fue precisamente lo que paso, hasta que Shinji no vio que la persona con la que había compartido la mayor parte de su vida durante los últimos 200 años estaba a medio morir, desangrándose en sus brazos no se le ocurrió pensar en declararle sus sentimientos. Y es que él tenía miedo, ¿Y si ella no correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿Y si lo agarraba a golpes? Bueno eso de los golpes era común, pero tenía miedo y prefiero callar, hasta que realmente vio que estaba perdiendo a la persona que amaba, hasta que la vio poco a poco decayéndose…

Y ahora ahí estaban, abrazados uno del otro, como si alrededor nada existiera, con miradas de borreguito a medio morir, diciéndose las palabras más jodidamente cursis que si Hiyori no estuviera convaleciente le habría golpeado con sus sandalias por decírselas, pero no, ahora hasta a ella se le salió el lado cursi, después de todo tenía su corazoncito. Las caricias se vieron interrumpidas de golpe cuando al rubio se le ocurrió meter la mano debajo de la blusa de Hiyori quien al sentir la presencia de su mano llegando a sus senos, le tiro una cachetada y lo empujo alejándola de sí.

_Amor extraño__  
__Extraños altibajos__  
__Amor extraño__  
__Así va mi amor__  
__Amor extraño__  
__¿Me lo darás?__  
__¿Aceptarás el dolor__  
__Que te voy a dar__  
__Una y otra vez?__  
__Y ¿No lo devolverás?_

-Oye, oye pelado, no te pases. Nada de nada hasta el matrimonio.

-¿Sigues con eso? Puta madre Hiyori, ya llégale ¿no?

-Llégale tu pendejo. Además eres un aprovechado, solo porque me estoy recuperando y no tengo suficiente fuerza, y si tuviera mis sandalias ya te habría golpeado por estúpido.

-Pero quien fregados te entiende, primero dices que me amas, nos besamos, y te encabronas porque trato de ser más cariñoso contigo…Enserio que eres una pesada.

-A mí no me jodas hijo de puta. Para empezar me vengo despertando después de quien sabe cuántas semanas llevo en cama, y si, no niego que fue lindo lo que me has dicho, pero no jodas, no podemos pasarnos el resto de la mañana, tarde, noche, que se yo como si fuéramos unos calenturientos.

Todo regresaba a la normalidad, bueno casi, ahora eran novios.

-Ay, no me vengas con eso Hiyori, estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo ahora, no tienes por qué ser tan seria siempre sabes?

-Y tú no tienes que ser tan idiota siempre. Los demás deben estar preocupados por mí y aquí estamos como pendejos perdiendo el tiempo entre beso y beso y tu queriendo llegar más lejos! No jodas!

-Discúlpame enana hija de Lucifer, pero no tengo la culpa de ser un hombre enamorado que quiere disfrutar un poco de tiempo a solas con su nueva novia.

-¿Nueva novia? Ósea que hubo otra antes que yo, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pelado hijo de puta.

Shinji se llevó las manos a la cara y exclamo- No seas idiota, me refiero a que…ah puta madre, enserio que es realmente difícil hablar contigo.-Se quedó pensativo un momento y después le dijo- Lo que quiero decir es que quiero estar contigo en privado por lo menos unos minutos antes de los demás, y nueva novia me refiero a que, bueno nuestra relación es reciente, no sé si me explico.

-Lo que yo entiendo es que eres un pendejo calenturiento aprovechado de mi condición para poder sacar sus bajos instintos con una inocente jovencita que se encuentra en recuperación.

-Maldita sea, deja de decir estupideces quieres? Entiende que te amo, no sé cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que se te meta en la jodida cabeza de gorila que tienes.

-Ya llégale puto.

-¿puto? Pero si yo no le hago al yaoi idiota.

-Ay sí, no le haces al yaoi, pero bien que te lees los mangas yaoi que Lisa tiene en su habitación, y bien que te emocionaste con secreto en la montaña. Y luego dicen que la pervertida soy yo.

-El hecho de que lea yaoi no me hace gay. Además que tiene no? Incluso si fueras hombre serías mi uke…

Shinji dijo esto mostrándole una pícara sonrisa a Hiyori, quien estaba tan enojada que le lanzo un golpe al estómago.

-Maldito pervertido, me repugnas.

-Ah sí? Pues al menos no soy tan patético como cierta persona que tiene en su habitación una colección de esos estúpidos ponys de colores que según hacen todo por la magia de la amistad y esas pendejadas.

-No te metas con mis ponys hijo de puta. Y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien porque te cuelgo.

-Applejack es un personaje de relleno.

-Retira lo que has dicho maldito-Grito la rubia-

-Oblígame enana endemoniada. Seguro que necesitas un exorcismo, que te quiten lo enojada, idiota, malpensada y lo plana que eres. Que dejen al bello ángel que se esconde en esa piel de porcelana.

Hiyori no sabía si sonrojarse o golpearlo, hizo ambas cosas. Estaba sonrojada por el cumplido hacia su aspecto físico, pero lo que dijo sobre sus senos no lo soporto y lo golpeo tan fuerte que provoco que Shinji sangrara de la nariz.

_Constantemente fuera de tu alcance__  
__Me he entregado al pecado__  
__Porque me gusta practicar lo que predico__  
__No estoy tratando de decir__  
__Que lo hago todo bien__  
__Siempre estoy dispuesto a aprender__  
__Si tienes algo que enseñarme__  
__Oh y haré que todo merezca la pena__  
__Haré que tu corazón sonría__  
_

-Puta madre Hiyori, eso dolió- Dijo el rubio tratando de contener el sangrado con una de sus manos.

-Eso te pasa por decir estupideces.-le dijo la rubia dándole una mirada agresiva.

-Pero si yo solo digo la verdad, yo que culpa tengo de que te duela

A Shinji le parecía gracioso decirle todo esto, pero ella era tan impaciente y explosiva que lo golpeo de nuevo esta vez en el estómago, dejándolo en el piso con una mano en la nariz y otra en el estómago tratando de contener el dolor.

Los ruidos de las discusiones y sobre todo de los golpes se escucharon en todo el almacén. Era una señal de que Hiyori había despertado, y de que Shinji necesitaba primeros auxilios. Entonces suspiraron todos aliviados y se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña rubia, quien estaba en su cama sentada con una amplia y perversa sonrisa en el rostro, y a un Shinji revolcándose en el suelo medio ensangrentado.

-¿pero qué rayos? Enserio tenías que golpearlo así Hiyori?-Le pregunto un sorprendido Love -Supongo que se pasó de la raya, ¿no?

-Es un pervertido hijo de puta, eso es lo que es. Se merece eso y más por ser un maldito mentiroso que le gusta molestar a la gente mientras está enferma.

Lisa y Kensei levantaron a Shinji del suelo, y le dieron un trapo para que se limpiara la sangre.

-Bueno, entonces ya estás bien. Tan bien que golpeaste a este pobre hombre que estuvo cuidándote mientras no despertabas. Deberías de compadecerte, uno de estos días alguien podría denunciarte por maltrato ¿sabes?

Lisa le dijo esto a la pequeña rubia quien solo miro hacia otro lado haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Ay a poco si Lisa? No sabía que la asociación protectora de animales recibiera engendros.

Hiyori contesto de una forma arrogante e insultante, todos se quedaron callados excepto Shinji quien no se aguantó las ganas y le dijo.

-Vas a ver cuándo estés bien enana, me las vas a pagar, quieras o no, no llegas virgen al matrimonio…

A todos se les pusieron los ojos como platos cuando Shinji dijo eso. Demasiada información, demasiada, a ninguno de ellos le importaba el hecho de que ellos dos se gustaban y se trataban de forma tan bizarra que se preocupaban por la salud mental de ambos, pero era demasiado lejos decir cosas tan privadas enfrente de sus amigos.

-Eres un pinche calenturiento hijo de puta sabes. El que me las pagara serás tú por pasarte de la raya. Deja que me recupere y te voy a agarrar como saco de boxeo, a ver si así entiendes a respetarme.

Porque para Hiyori Sarugaki violencia siempre era la respuesta. Que si dan muy caro en la tienda una mirada agresiva y desafiante era necesaria para que te dieran barato, que si no quieren comprarte helado la sandalia hacía que un Shinji corriera atrás del carro del señor de los helados como loco, que si Urahara no quería regalarte dulces una patada en los bajos resolvía todo. Hiyori era realmente una mujer muy intimidante a pesar de su baja estatura y su apariencia de niña. Incluso ahora, estando medio recuperada, les daba miedo a los demás, excepto a Shinji, quien parecía tan acostumbrado a esos golpes, que para el eran como el pan de cada día, y no sabían si lo mejor o lo peor de todo es que todo apuntaba a que a él le gustaba ser tratado de esa manera por ella y que por eso la provocaba. Puede que Hiyori cambiaria poco a poco su manera ser hacia él, pero por el momento quizá lo no haría.

_Me entrego__  
__Una y otra vez__  
__Me entrego__  
__¿Me lo darás?__  
__Me entrego__  
__Lo diré otra vez:__  
__Me entrego_

Notas de la autora: La canción del capítulo anterior se llama Something about us, y es de Daft Punk, en cada capítulo siguiente les iré revelando el nombre de las canciones. Eso. Que estén bien, gracias por leer.


	3. Extraviada

EXTRAVIADA

Las cosas no siempre suceden como esperas, no es tan fácil, no sucede lo que creías. No, al menos para los vizards no. Ellos creían que por fin entre Hirako y Hiyori podría existir algo más de paz con el inicio de su supuesto noviazgo, pues por lo que la joven de escasa estatura había dado a entender con ellos hasta el momento no estaba muy contenta que digamos con el comportamiento de su pareja, pero a poco a poco las cosas tienen que cambiar, o al menos es lo que todo el mundo espera de ellos.

-Por favor salgan todos de aquí, necesito hablar con Hiyori

Lisa estaba algo molesta, frunció el ceño y les miro fríamente a todos al pronunciar esas palabras. Sus compañeros conocían bien a Lisa y sabían que debían dejar solas a las chicas, pero pareció ser que un chico de delgada complexión y aun medio atolondrado por los golpes, se quedó ahí.

-Dije que todos fuera. Eso te incluye a ti Shinji. Hablaré con Hiyori, a solas-

La mujer de pelo negro hizo énfasis en su última frase y el rubio entendió y también salió de la habitación.

-Hey Shinji, así que, por fin son pareja o no.

-Pues no lo sé Love, todo iba bien hasta que la regué, creo que me emocione demasiado.

-¿Podrías dejar de darnos tanta información? Sabemos lo que pasa entre ustedes, lo hemos notado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la conoces, y asi como todos la conocemos debes tomar en cuenta en…

Kensei fue interrumpido por un frustrado Love quien sentía un poco de pena por Shinji de ser golpeado aunque muy probable lo merecía por ser tan descuidado con sus impulsos.

-Hazle caso a Kensei, además tienes que ser más cuidadoso con ella, ella es especial, no solo para ti, sino para todos. Dale su tiempo, no sé si lo sepas, pero eres su primer novio. Tú has tenido experiencias con las mujeres pero ella no sabe nada, deja que las cosas vayan a su ritmo y no trates de presionarla porque arruinarás todo.

Shinji escuchó atentamente los consejos de sus amigos pues aunque conocía con claridad a Hiyori tenía miedo de cometer un error y que todos sus sueños e ilusiones junto a ella se fueran al carajo por una tontería, pero estaba decidido a hacerla feliz, a permanecer junto a ella el resto de sus días, a apreciarla, cuidarla, mimarla, y apoyarla en cuanto a él se le sea posible, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Sabemos que tienes miedo, pero dale su tiempo. Viene despertando de algo que fue muy traumático para todos, así que sé más paciente con ella. La conoces mejor que nosotros y es difícil que cambie su carácter así que deberías tratar de entenderla un poco, si lo haces puede que ella cambie a poco a poco, pero sé maduro y no la presiones o harás que todo se vaya al carajo.

-Rose…Bueno, creo que no solo le debo a ella una disculpa sino también a ustedes, todos somos una familia y bueno creo que ella viene siendo de ustedes algo así como su hermana y yo, bueno… ¿Ahora son mis cuñados?

-Tan optimista como siempre ¿No? Bueno, ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer, así que no hay porque repetírtelo ¿Vale?

Shinji no entendía porque Rose mostraba interés en la relación que recién empieza con Hiyori, y sus compañeros se retiraron uno a uno, dejándolo completamente solo en el pasillo, y seguirá dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que fue interrumpido por Isane.

-Disculpe Hirako-san pero sería bueno que leyera el mensaje, me han dicho que es urgente y que…

-Sí, sí, lo leeré en un momento, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas. Dime algo, ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la reorganización de la Sociedad de Almas? Por ejemplo en que nos dejen regresar o ¿Algo por el estilo?

-No estoy segura, escuche rumores de que la central 46 ha cambiado algunas de sus reglas, y sería maravilloso tenerlos de vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas, sé que quizá a algunos de nosotros nos tienen rencor, pero por mi parte estoy dispuesta a brindarles mi apoyo y la capitana Unohana también. Sinceramente al menos yo no los conocía y por lo que sé todos están agradecidos con la ayuda que prestaron en la guerra contra Aizen y…

-Basta mujer, ya escuche lo suficiente. Gracias por tus palabras. En realidad el problema no es contigo ni con la Sociedad de Almas, sí, ellos nos echaron no solo a mí y a mis compañeros, sino también a Urahara y a Tessai, ellos también merecen una oportunidad, espero que los tengan en cuenta. Pero volviendo al tema, no les tenemos rencor, al menos yo no…Solo que es algo frustrante que primero nos corrieran por creer que éramos un peligro y después de ver nuestras habilidades quieran que regresemos. Eso es lo que sucede.

-Ya veo, bueno, lo que usted decida está bien. Tiene orgullo así que defiéndalo.

-El orgullo no es solo por mí sino por la mujer que amo.

-Parece que tus sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros, bueno no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos personales, pero quiero desearle lo mejor. Todos tenemos derecho a una vida plena ¿No lo cree?

-Exactamente Isane-san, exactamente. Bueno iré a descansar un poco. Si quieres algo de comer pídele a alguno de mis amigos que te prepare algo o que te diga dónde encontrar las cosas. Nos vemos luego.

El rubio se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía cansado, tan cansado que en cuanto se acostó quedo profundamente dormido. Y mientras Shinji dormía a pierna suelta en su habitación Lisa se encontraba dándole sermones a una disgustada Hiyori que parecía no querer escuchar los consejos de su amiga a quien consideraba como su hermana mayor.

-Hiyori ¿puedes escucharme por favor? Te lo estoy pidiendo con amabilidad. No estoy contenta con tu actitud hacia tu pareja.

-¿Y a ti que rayos te importa como lo trate? Es mi novio, no tuyo cuatro ojos.

-Me importa porque es como mi hermano y tú también eres como mi hermana. Por el amor de Dios, deja de ser tan inmadura, no puedes estar golpeándolo todo el tiempo por cometer errores, es un humano.

-Era humano, ni siquiera nosotros mismos sabemos que somos.

-Bueno quizá no somos del todo humanos, pero tenemos sentimientos, y tenemos un cuerpo físico y sentimos. A lo que voy es que si vas a hacer esto hazlo bien. No heches a perder las cosas. Ya habíamos hablado de que ibas a tratar de cambiar, pero no cambies por mí o por Shinji o por los demás, sino por ti misma, dime ¿Acaso eres feliz? ¿Eres feliz comportándote siempre de esa forma con las personas que aprecias? ¿Acaso disfrutas hacer sentir mal a la persona que amas solo porque eres una egoísta?

-Yo no soy una egoísta, y el que sabe de cómo me siento, no me gusta que me toquen, no de esa forma, no me gusta que se porte así, yo no quiero que las cosas sean así…Y…

Las lágrimas brotaron como un rio y se resbalaron sobre sus mejillas que se tornaron de rosa claro, sus ojos enrojecieron, y pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, se enredó en la cobija y se volteo hacía otro lado para que Lisa no la viera llorar, pero su amiga al verla de esa forma se sentó junto a ella y le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente en forma de consuelo.

-Oye, tranquila, no quise ser tan fría contigo, solo que me preocupas, quiero que seas feliz, que te des una oportunidad de cambiar tu vida y de aprovechar todo lo que tienes, no seas tan tonta. Y no te avergüences de llorar, es natural sabes, anda, desahógate, tienes derecho a hacerlo. Sé que has sufrido mucho, y todos hemos sufrido pero tú eres la que ha cargado con todo, y puede que no nos hayamos dado cuenta que también necesitas que te ayuden. Te pido una disculpa por eso.

_Todos Los Días  
Analizo Las Páginas De Mi Propia Vida  
Así Como Un Sueño  
En El Horizonte  
Que se ve tan perdidos,  
tan desviado  
Lo veo Morir... _

Hiyori la escuchaba, pero por dentro quería morirse. Todo lo que decía Lisa era cierto. Shinji era como el líder y ella como la segunda al mando, y la que muchas veces pagaba los platos rotos. Y se sentía tan miserable por no ser humana pero tampoco ser shinigami, lo que más le dolía era que no era perteneciente a ninguno de las dos razas, y por dentro algo le decía que Shinji iba a volver a la Sociedad de Almas y la iba a dejar a cargo, y ella no sentía preparada para ello. Pero también se sentía terrible por la forma en que trataba a Shinji, quizá del todo no merecía ser golpeado todo el tiempo. No siempre las cosas tenían que resolverse de forma violenta. Y pensar en todo eso la hacía sentir peor, y aún más lloraba. Pero si quería que las cosas cambiasen tenía que poner de su parte. Su vida depende de ella y de nadie más. Ella es la responsable de su propia felicidad y de su propio dolor. Y estaba decidida a darse la oportunidad de amar, de disfrutar del sentimiento que los humanos tanto anhelan y que ella siempre envidio sentir.

Se limpió las lágrimas con su polera, se quitó las cobijas de encima y aunque seguía con los ojos enrojecidos se sentía más tranquila.

_Estos sentimientos en mí  
Me siguen rasgando fuerte y fuerte  
He estado perdido tanto tiempo  
No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa  
Ni siquiera sé a dónde pertenezco... _

-Lisa, discúlpame también a mí. Sé que también he cometido errores, y me duele mucho. No soy muy feliz que digamos, pero creo que tampoco les hice saber lo mal que me sentía. No tengo porque desquitarme con Shinji solo porque no logro expresar bien mis sentimientos, él no merece que le haga eso.

_He pasado cada momento sola,  
Por mí mismo,  
La Traición es Eterna en cada noche  
y en cada día  
Éste ciclo Me Enferma._

-Ya, ya, ya pasó ¿Vale? Deberías hablar con él y decirle todo lo que te abruma, todo lo que te molesta, lo que te hace feliz. Él puede ayudarte más que yo. Yo solo vine a aclararte lo que puedes hacer. Confía en ti misma, puedes salir adelante.

Lisa abrazo fuertemente a Hiyori, y la rubia se echó a llorar en los hombros de la pelinegra y trato de hacerla sentir apreciada. Solo ellas dos entendían lo muy difícil que era la situación. Lisa había sido abandonada con su pequeña hermana menor casi recién nacida y tuvo que darla en adopción pues no podía cuidarla debido a su corta edad, y la zona en la que vivían era muy peligrosa, y la dejo con una familia en otro distrito con la esperanza de que tuviera mejor vida, y la única que sabía de eso era Hiyori, quien por su parte había nacido en el seno de una familia acomodada pero cuando esta entro en crisis sus padres perdieron la cordura y ella huyo buscando su propio futuro en la Sociedad de Almas, donde vio a su capitana como su propia madre, pero cuando su capitana fue ascendida a otro nivel quedo al mando de un hombre al que no conocía y que cambio por completo la rutina de su división, y después lo que les hizo la vida difícil a todos; el experimento de Aizen con los hollows y ellos como sus víctimas.

Pero el que la conocía mejor era Shinji, él fue su compañero en la academia, y confiaba en él más que en ninguna otra persona. Él la rescato de ser atacada por Kensei en estado de hollowficación, él fue por ella cuando cayó por el cielo después de ser atacada por Ichimaru. La cuido mientras se reponía. Él siempre estuvo para ella, y sentía terrible por no agradecerle como debería ser, sin embargo después de ser consciente de todas sus acciones se prometió a si misma esforzarse por ser mejor persona.

* * *

No hay nada a mí alrededor. Está completamente vacío, la oscuridad me rodea, ni siquiera puedo verme a mí misma. Todo es tan horrible.

Siento que estoy cayendo a través de un precipicio, puedo sentir ráfagas de aire alrededor, puedo oír algunas voces conocidas llamándome, trato de ver de dónde vienen pero de pronto se hacen más lejanas. Trato de buscar con mis manos donde encontrar firmeza pero un dolor invade mi cuerpo y me inmoviliza.

Puedo escuchar su voz, el me llama, él está aquí conmigo, en alguna parte. Está protegiéndome, nunca se lo he pedido y aun así está ahí. No logro entenderlo, le he causado tanto daño ¿Por qué estaría con alguien como yo? No importa, yo deseo que esté a mi lado, es un deseo extraño, no es la primera vez que lo necesito, pero sí la primera vez que deseo con ansias que no me deje sola.

Pero finalmente caigo en suelo firme. Me ha dolido bastante, cierro mis ojos y trato de pensar en que estoy en un lugar mejor y oh ¡Sorpresa! Ella está aquí. Sus negros ojos me miran fijamente con odio, su mirada parece decirme que soy débil y que he fallado, que soy una inútil y que todo lo he hecho mal, que no tiene sentido que siga existiendo, que…

De repente ella desaparece lentamente, y todo a mí alrededor empieza a desmoronarse, ahora siento que caigo en un sueño. Me pregunto si estoy muerta, si es así supongo que es lo mejor para todos. Hice las cosas realmente mal, debo pagar por ello, pero…

Aún oigo su voz, puedo sentir que él está aquí, puedo sentir que está tratando de encontrarme, yo…

Abro mis ojos levemente y puedo verlo, está sosteniendo mi mano, puedo sentir a través de su tacto que está preocupado por mí, miro levemente su rostro y está desesperado…Oh, no tienes nada que temer, estoy aquí también contigo, y estoy viva…O eso supongo.

**Bien, la última parte de extraviada es una pequeña descripción de lo que sentía Hiyori mientras no despertaba. Es un capitulo un poco triste, pero quise profundizar un poco en sus emociones. La canción del capítulo anterior es de Depeche Mode y es Strange Love. En sí habla del sado-masoquismo xD. Bueno gracias por sus reviews, y agradecimiento a mis amigos que me ayudaron a mejorar algunas cosas. Saludos.**


	4. Déjate amar

La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente por rayos provenientes de una ventana cubierta con una cortina de color rojo traslucida. Por dentro la atmósfera era de suma tranquilidad que se vio interrumpida por la llegada de una joven mujer de cabello verde que se acercó a la figura masculina que reposaba sobre una cama.

-Shinji, despierta... ¿Estás ahí? ¿¡Hola? ¡

Susurro junto a su oído de manera suave pero el hombre parecía estar profundamente dormido. La chica al percatarse comenzó a picarle las costillas, le jalo el pelo, le jalo más mejillas y el rubio seguía dormido como una piedra.

-Ah, parece que no quieres despertar...

Suspiro profundamente y se quedó pensando pero en ese momento se escuchó como daban vuelta a la perilla de la puerta y abriéndose esta se reveló una figura femenina de menor tamaño con una bandeja con comida en sus manos...

-¿Aún sigue dormido?

-Sí, Parece que está muy cansado o que enserio es un flojo.

-Opto por la segunda opción.

El hombre seguía tumbado en su cama y la chica de baja estatura se acercó a él y le beso en la mejilla, después le dio un golpe en el estómago...un grito de dolor retumbo por toda la habitación

- ¿Que rayos pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que ya es tarde y no ha desayunado y Hiyori te ha traído la comida y yo….Yo mejor los dejos solos...

La mujer de pelo verde se retiró y en la habitación quedaron solamente la recién formada pareja.

-¿Era necesario que me golpearas?

-Probablemente. ¿Te has dado cuenta ya de la era que es?

-No...¿Puedes decirme por favor?

-Son las 12:32

-¿Tan tarde es?

-Nooo mira apenas está amaneciendo...pues obvio que ya es tarde idiota y no has comido. ¿Porque no te lavas la cara y en cuanto luz as mejor vienes y hablamos?

Tan feo estoy al levantarme, porque tu pareces sacada de una película de zombi...

La chica se sentó en una pequeña silla junto a la mesa. Dejo la a bandeja en el taburete y le dedico una mirada de saña.

-No quiero empezar mal el día contigo así que hazme el favor de arreglarte un poco y enseguida hablamos. Hay algo que quiero que sepas.

-Pues debiste haber comenzado con buenos días no con un golpe enana.

-Yo diría que buenas tardes es tupido calvo. Ve a lavarte las manos y la cara que estás hecho un asco, tienes que desayunar...

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué haces levantada? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

-Ya me siento un poco mejor. Larga explicación. Haz loa que te digo y cállate.

-Vale, vale. Aunque esta altitud tuya me está asustando un poco.

Shinji se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se miró al espejo y tal como había dicho a la rubia su cara se veía demacrada. Tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido ni comido bien en días. Bajo sus ojos asomaban unas ojeras que lo hacían ver un poco viejo. Su cabello estaba alborotado, la nariz lucia inflamada...

Abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer poco a poco. Estaba fría, tomo un poco del líquido entre sus manos y se lavó la cara, y enjuago con cuidado sus ojos, después se aplicó un poco de crema. Tomó un cepillo y mojo su cabello, desenredo las doradas hebras de su caballera con cuidad y cuando estuvo contento con el resultado de su apariencia salió para regresar a su habitación donde encontró a su novia con lápiz y libreta en la mano anotando algo.

-¿Que escribes Hiyori?

-Una lista de cosas por hacer.

-¿Puedo ver?

-Cuando la termine te la presto. Después de todo tienes derecho a leerla. Eres mi pareja.

- Entonces...

-Obvio que sí imbécil. A menos que estuvieras ebrio cuando me hiciste esa proposición. Porque la verdad yo he ansiado ser tu pareja desde hace mucho tiempo...

-¿Que mosca te ha picado? Luces tranquila y hasta amable.

-Cállate y come. Necesitó que me escuches si no es mucho pedirte.

-Está bien como tu usted diga jefa.

-Por cierto no le puse azúcar a tu café. Se nos ha terminado el azúcar y Love consiguió sustituto o algo así, puse los sobres junto al plato de hoy cakes.

-Ya veo, ¿Dónde pusiste los cubiertos?

-Están en el plato que tiene los wafles.

-¿También hay wafles?

-Y mermelada' maple, miel...no sé qué le pones así que traje un poco de todo.

-¿Porque haces esto?

-Considera que me estoy disculpando contigo por lo de ayer. Ahora come y escucha me.

-Bien ya que me insistes voy a disfrutar de este maravilloso desayuno.

La chica suspiro profundamente, se rasco la cabeza y después le dijo.

- No sé por dónde empezar. Soy mala en estas cosas. Pero tengo que reconocer que te he tratado mal...enserio lo siento mucho, quiero que las cosas cambien. Me siento una mala persona por golpearte e insultarte. A veces lo hago porque quiero tu atención y pasar un rato contigo aunque sea discutiendo...

-No tienes por qué creer que eres mala persona, yo ya me acostumbre a ti, eres así y no te puedo cambiar, sea la razón por la que actúes así yo estoy contigo, me haces sentir mejor. Y me gusta ver la expresión en tu rostro cuando te enojas. Para mi te vez muy linda.

Y no te sientas mal que yo también he cometido errores. Ni siquiera te pregunte como te sentías al respecto de que te toquen. Discúlpame pero no sabía que soy tu primer novio y que nadie te había tocado de esa forma. No volveré a hacer nada de eso hasta que tu crea que estas preparada. Discúlpame también por ser tan imbécil. Nunca te he preguntado cómo estas ni que sientes ni que cosas te gustan...solo conozco a una chica que es muy fuerte que n única se rinde y que nunca olvida y que además es la mujer que amo. Todo eso me gusta de ti, que seas dura y que defiendas lo que quieres y que no te dejes de lo demás, eres muy independiente y segura de ti misma, es lo que amo de ti.

_Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado  
sé que no hay nadie mas,  
nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo ya,  
con honestidad, fuerón tantas horas  
tan solo y triste hasta que te vi  
tú llenas mi vida,  
tú llenas mi alma  
por eso siempre quédate aquí,  
solo déjate amar._

-Ehhh bueno no sé qué decir...gracias...te parece que si olvidamos todo lo malo y que comencemos de nuevo...nos quedamos con lo bueno y ¿Comenzamos desde cero?

-Me parece una idea genial, por cierto agradece a Kensei de mi parte, le ha quedado muy bueno el desayuno.

-Pues fui yo quien lo hizo el día de hoy...pero solo para ti...Me alegro que sea de tu agrado, supongo….

-Oh vaya, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien mi hermosa monita…

-Acaso ¿Me dijiste monita? Bueno como sea…Solo se me dan bien los postres.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas mi vida, te mereces un premio

Shinji se levantó y se acercó a Hiyori, la tomo en sus brazos, la beso en la frente, luego en las mejillas hasta terminar con un largo y apasionado beso que los dejo sin respirar a ambos, que después de separarse se acostaron en la cama, y la rubia abrazo a su pareja para después retomar la palabra.

_Un océano entero no me ha impedido llegar  
hasta donde estas,  
todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar  
y cada día mas,  
fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste,  
hasta que te vi,_

-No me molesta que me digas cosas tiernas, solo no lo hagas en público, ¿vale?

-Entendido mi vida. Dime, ¿Qué paso con tu agresividad? ¿Acaso ya no vas a golpearme?

-No lo sé…No es bueno estar enojado todo el tiempo y quejándose por todo, incluso por lo que aún no sucede…Intentaré ser más madura, o perderé en el intento.

-No me digas…

-Si te digo…Deja de poner esa cara idiota, o que, ¿Me vas a decir que te gusta que te agarre como saco de boxeo todo el tiempo?

-No es eso…Pero la costumbre es la costumbre…Ya sabes, tu gritándome por todo, obligándome a comprarte dulces, helados y esas cosas…

-Dije que quizá deje de golpearte, más que no te deje de esclavizarte, ahora que eres mi novio con más razón tienes que complacerme. Además de vez en cuando un golpe no te cae nada mal, te portas muy imbécil.

-Pues si ser tu esclavo es el precio por tenerte no hay problema, me gusta complacerte, hacerte feliz es lo que deseo, si tú eres feliz entonces yo también lo soy. Y acerca de los golpes…Duelen mucho, así que hagamos las cosas a tu manera si lo prefieres.

-Lo de esclavo lo dije en broma, no quiero que solo te preocupes por mi…Digo, al final de cuentas somos una pareja y hay que apoyarnos, y cada quien debe tener un poco de privacidad al fin y al cabo…y un poco de independencia…En fin, deja de quejarte y lee el mensaje de Isane, o si lo prefieres lee la lista de cosas que hice.

-No quiero saber de la sociedad de almas por el momento. Quiero saber de ti, eres mi prioridad.

-Lo sé, pero enserio creo que deberías leerlo. Rose me dijo que ellos quieren que volvamos, te quieren a ti, a Rose y a Kensei como capitanes, y quieren que vayas porque probablemente harían oficial nuestra agrupación o algo así, léelo por ti mismo.

-Me lo predecía. Pero dime, ¿Tú quieres regresar?

-Por supuesto que no. No mami Kirio no Hiyori.

-¿Y yo que?

-¿Tu que de qué?

-¿No te irías conmigo a donde sea?

-Soy tu novia no un perro faldero. Quiero quedarme aquí, verle la cara a esos imbéciles ni de loca, y menos al estúpido de Mayuri, no quiero saber nada del departamento de investigación, excepto si Kirio taicho está ahí, pero como no está pues no pienso regresar. Además quiero hacer algunas cosas en este mundo humano. Lisa me ha dicho que no es tan malo como yo creía, y que no todos los humanos son estúpidos, así que quisiera comprobarlo.

-No es por nada…Pero yo si quiero regresar.

-Lo sé, sé que quieres regresar y no me opongo. Pero algo que si quiero es que vengas a visitarme.

-Eso es obvio tonta. Haré lo posible por venir a verte cada semana o cada cuando me lo permitan, aunque tenga que matarme administrando al escuadrón.

-Para eso tienes un teniente ¿No? Mamá Kirio era muy organizada, ¿Por qué crees que tenía tanto tiempo libre ´para molestarte? Además ellos nos deben un favor, y tienen que dejarte venir a verme, así que convéncelos.

-¿Y que quieres que les diga o qué?

-Yo que sé, tu eres nuestro líder, yo solo soy la segunda al mando.

-Jajaja eres una traviesa mi vida, claro que eres la segunda al mando, aunque no estoy seguro de ser el líder…

-No seas idiota, claro que eres el líder aquí, si no quien más, déjate de hacer payasadas y haz algo productivo, lee la carta esa que mandaron con Isane o mi lista de cosas, yo que sé, pero toma una decisión…

-Vale está bien, voy a leerlo, solo porque tú piensas que es importante, y eso que odias a los shinigamis.

-Que los odie no signifique no sean importantes las decisiones que ellos tomen en cuanto a nosotros como grupo, dame los trastes sucios que hoy le toca lavar a Love.

-No se supone que le tocan los martes.

-Precisamente es martes. Te veo más tarde, te quiero, deja de hacerte idiota.

-Soy un idiota, pero soy tu idiota favorito, y yo te quiero más.

-No pienso discutir por eso, calvo pelado.

Ella le dedico una tenue sonrisa, se le acerco con sumo cuidado y le dejo un cálido beso en los labios. Después se retiró y dejo solo al rubio con dos documentos en su resguardo.

_Tú llenas mi vida,  
tú llenas mi alma  
por eso siempre quédate aquí,  
Ámame y déjate amar,  
puedes en mi confiar,  
dime que estas sintiéndome  
y puedes al fin verte en mí, verme en ti._

"Bien, veamos, que leeré primero…Ah ya sé, lo resolveré con un volado, si cae cara primero leo lo de Hiyori y si cae cruz el mensaje."

Saco de su bolsillo una moneda. Y la hizo rodar sobre el suelo. Para su fortuna o des fortuna el resultado fue una cruz.

"Ah me lleva, pues ya que"

**"****Sociedad de almas.**

**Hirako Shinji.**

**Por medio de este documento se le informa lo siguiente:**

**-Se hace solicitud de su presencia para tratar asuntos relacionados con la reorganización de los escuadrones y se está considerando a usted como capitán en el quinto escuadrón. Esperamos contar con su asistencia el día sábado a las 7:00pm.**

**-Considerando también que es el líder de la agrupación de los vizard queremos informarle acerca del cambio de reglas sobre su exilio por el origen de sus poderes, y algunos asuntos con miembros de su grupo de los cuales no estamos pidiendo presencia alguna.**

**Sin más que decir por el momento le enviamos un afectuoso saludo."**

Al final solo estaba sellado por la central 46 y contenía también la firma del capitán comandante.

"Tal y como me lo esperaba. Solo espero que pueda llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para ver a Hiyori."

Lanzo un profundo suspiro y saco de su bolsillo la lista que la rubia había escrito.

"Vamos a ver que ha escrito esa pequeña mona"

_1.- Hacer una lista_

_2.- Pedirle disculpas al pelado de Shinji_

_3.- Dejar de enojarme por todo y esas cosas que dijo Lisa_

_4.- Hacerle saber al estúpido calvo todo lo que quiero que hagamos mientras seamos novios,_

_5.- Shinji si estás leyendo te amo y te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, ahora deja de hacerte pato y sigue leyendo._

_6.- quiero una tv con cable, y una Tablet con esa cosa que se llama internet para hacerme una cuenta de Facebook y joder a la gente con esas cosas que se llaman memes, ah y un celular para cada uno (espero que tengan señal en la sociedad de almas)._

_7.- Hacer un crosplay. No sé, siempre he pensado que te verías muy bien vestido de mujer. PD. Eso no quiere decir que sea lesbiana. No tengo la culpa de que tu corte de cabello parezca de una mujer, imbécil._

_8.- Vayamos a un karaoke. No quiero presumir, pero soy soprano._

_9.-Ir a un supermercado y llenar el carrito de cosas que por supuesto no vamos a comprar y cuando lleguemos a la caja solo compremos unos chicles. Ya veo la cara del cajero, eso será épico._

_10.- ir a una tienda de mascotas y fingir querer comprar una._

_11.-ir al cine y hacerle spoiler a la gente. (Lisa me dijo que esto es muy divertido)_

_12.-Llenar de piedras la mochila de Ichigo Kurosaki. Se lo merece por idiota._

_14.- Un iPhone 5. Nah, una mascota suena más razonable. Creo que tener una mascota es como cuidar de un bebé o algo así. Yo que sé, tengo curiosidad._

_15.- Dormir contigo. Solo eso, dormir, no otra cosa, así que deja de pensar en cosas sucias por favor._

_16.- Salir a bailar. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que es bailar, pero eso hacen muchas parejas ¿No? Puede que resulte divertido._

_17.-Salir a cenar a algún lugar…Aunque sea a los tacos de la esquina (Mashiro dice que están baratos y muy buenos?)_

_18.- Hacer bromas por teléfono a la gente. Me encanta joder a los humanos, son tan estúpidos._

_19.- Ir a una juguetería y probar los que tienen pilas. Siempre he querido hacer eso. Además soy pequeña, nadie va a sospechar, creo…_

_20.- Terminar esta pinche lista. No se me ha ocurrido nada más. Así que cuando se me ocurra algo te aviso._

Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo, siempre he tenido deseo de hacerlas, pero no sola, me siento segura junto a ti, pero no quiero que seas un guardaespaldas, sabes que sé cuidarme sola. Ah olvide que también escribí lo que me gusta de ti, calvo estúpido.

Amo tu cabello, es mucho más suave y sedoso que el mío ¿Qué shampo usas, o que acondicionador? Te conozco y sé que cuidas mucho tu apariencia personal, incluso pensé que eras gay por eso, pero hasta Rose lo hace y no es gay.

Tu forma de vestir es bastante…peculiar. Bueno creo que en realidad tu pelo es lo raro. Me encantan tus camisas, tus corbatas, tus estúpidos sombreros que a veces te han ver jodidamente sensual (Ni yo me creo haber escrito eso).

Ah y tu maldita perforación en la lengua…Se puede saber ¿En qué fregados estabas pensando cuando te la hiciste? Porque la verdad es que se siente genial cuando nos besamos. Yo que sé, cosas raras ¿No?

Físicamente ya sabes lo que me gusta de ti…Sin duda alguna lo que más admiro de ti es tu sentido de responsabilidad, eres inteligente. Aparentas ser idiota (y aunque a veces si lo eres) en realidad eres bastante calculador. Sabes llevar las cosas con calma y a su paso, resuelves todo de manera tan ordenada…A veces me recuerdas a Kirio, pero en tu caso, te veo como a un líder. Una persona ejemplar hasta cierto punto, porque también eres un maldito pervertido…Como sea, me ha dado flojera terminar esto.

Estúpido y sensual calvo pelado. (Muchos dicen esa frase, solo quiero ser popular? Mashiro dijo que eso es gracioso, realmente no estoy segura si lo es o no.)

_Tú llenas mi vida,  
tú llenas mi alma  
por eso siempre déjate amar,  
porque no puedo si te vas,  
respirar, dime que estas sintiéndome,  
déjate amar, que no ves  
que este amor es mi luz.  
Te he buscado tanto  
y hoy que te he encontrado…_

Por fin había terminado de leer lo que había escrito Hiyori. Estaba contento, era más de lo que esperaba. Leyó cosas que jamás se le pasaron por la mente, pro algo era seguro. Tenerla como su pareja era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

* * *

Notas de la autora. Pos ah, me estuvieron jode y jode que querían capitulo y no sé qué más, es broma. Lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo, pero no había podido pasarlo a la computadora. Espero les guste. Saludos a mis amigos de la facultad que me leen, los quiero. La canción del capítulo anterior se llama Led Astray, es de Sirenia, y no es un fragmento, es toda la letra, y si escuchan la canción repite lo mismo 2 veces, y no tenía caso que pusiera dos veces la misma cosa. Por eso lo deje para el final. Eso. Ah, y puede que esté haciendo un poco de ooc, pero es mi interpretación personal. Un poco desvariada XD. Estoy pensando en meter cosas de la novela The Death sabe the Strawberry, donde narran lo que paso en la sociedad de Almas mientras Ichigo no tenía poderes, es más o menos lo que estoy tratando de hacer con este fanfic…Espero les agrade.


	5. Escaparle al mundo

Dos personas. Un juego. Una derrota. Ahora viene la frustración y la ira.

-Has perdido la práctica…

-Jódete.

-Eres una mal perdedora.

-Presumido.

-Tienes que reconocerlo Hiyori. Ya no eres tan buena en el ajedrez.

La chica puso una cara de disgusto total, miro hacia otro lado, se levantó de la mesa le dio la espalda y se posó junto a la ventana de la habitación. Estaba tan frustrada que prefería no mirar a quien le había ganado la partida.

-Cállate, no me lo recuerdes Rose. Mejor préstame otro cd…Necesito escuchar esa música tuya que combina lo clásico con el heavy metal. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-No sé si estas siendo sincera o sarcástica pero esa música rara que te gusta es metal sinfónico. Ahora que lo recuerdo tienes mi disco de Nightwish.

-Ah ¿Enserio? Recuerdo claramente que te lo devolví hace mucho tiempo…Revisaré de todos modos, puede que tengas razón. Entonces… ¿Si me prestas otro cd?

-Por supuesto, pero con una condición.

-Dime.

-Practiquemos juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

La última frase le había caído de sorpresa. Hacía mucho que ella no cantaba, o no por lo menos acompañada. Las veces que se sentía triste y sola se encerraba en su habitación y liberaba todas sus emociones en melodías que la transportaban a la época de cuando Kirio era su capitana, de cuando se sentía viva y feliz.

Y hacía mucho tiempo que no solía cantar acompañada. Lo hizo varias veces en su infancia en compañía de Rose, cuando eran preadolescentes y ella había mostrado un gran talento para el canto y su primo para la composición y ejecución.

Pocas veces practicaron juntos de adultos, los la dos habían cambiado. Ella ya no tenía interés en la ópera, y Rose perdió el interés por la música clásica evocándose más a géneros más recientes para la época de ambos como el rock o el heavy metal.

Sin embargo décadas atrás volvieron a hacerlo. Desaparecían de vez en cuando y visitaban un local donde los viernes era de karaoke y podían tocar y cantar todo lo que quisieran. Interpretaban temas bastantes conocidos para el público y muchas veces hasta les daban dinero por ello, cosa que les trajo beneficios pues Rose pudo comprarse una guitarra, un violín, discos de música…Hiyori ahorro y le compro un tocadiscos a Shinji, compro ropa deportiva porque según ella era la más barata y cómoda para su gusto. Llegaron a tener dinero suficiente para sus pasatiempos y ahorraron el resto. Ser precavidos era algo que habían aprendido a la fuerza.

-No puedo prometerte nada…Sin embargo creo que a Shinji le sorprendería todo esto…No sería mala idea después de todo.

-¿Acaso no le has dicho? Esas son cosas que no deben ocultarse.

-Lo sabrá a su tiempo, quiero sorprenderlo, es todo.

-¿Y que más no le has contado? ¿Sabe que somos familia? ¿Sabe lo del dinero que tenemos ahorrado? Si yo me voy te serviría más a ti que a mí. En la sociedad de almas ese dinero no vale nada. Cómprate algo bonito, arréglate, píntate el pelo. Haz algo por ti.

-No, no lo sabe. No sé cómo decírselo. Cuando tú me lo dijiste me costó asimilarlo…Incluso pensé que estabas mintiendo pero cuando vi la marca de la familia lo acepte. Respecto al dinero no lo sé… ¿Y si lo invertimos? Lisa ha puesto un negocio de venta de mangas hentai y yaoi y le va bien.

-¿Vas a ayudar a Lisa con eso? No sabía que tenías esos gustos.

-No es que tenga esos gustos. Pero tan solo mírala a ella, ha gastado tanto dinero en mangas, ediciones especiales, cosplays, y nadie sabe de dónde sacó para comprarse una IPhone y menos para el internet.

-Ah…Eso lo explica todo. Tienes curiosidad y ahora quieres hacer cosas de humanos y te quieres aprovechar del fanservice que ellos compran sin medida ¿No?

-Algo así…Además tú también eres un comprador compulsivo. ¿De verdad necesitas tener todos los cd´s de tus bandas favoritas y los cd´s de música clásica?

-Ah querida prima, lo hago para apoyar al autor. Si yo fuera un compositor privilegiado me gustaría que me apoyasen de esa forma. Además a ti también te gusta, así que no es un gasto innecesario.

-Como sea. Quiero invertir ese dinero. ¿Aceptas?

-Tu idea no es mala, deberías consultar a tu ex capitán Urahara, él tiene un negocio y sabe cómo funcionan las cosas, podrá ayudarte. Solo no apoyes a Lisa, ella si es una compradora compulsiva…

-Ahsahsa y justo que me da pena ir a ver a ese idiota…Me desespera, lo peor de todo es que tienes razón y si debería pedirle consejo.

-Si no puedes con ellos pues únete. Mi madre lo decía siempre.

-Si…Ella siempre decía eso.

_No quiero estar solo y afuera  
No tengo ningún lugar mío _  
_No quiero estar solo y afuera _  
_Te busco a vos mi buen amigo_

De vuelta en la habitación del rubio…

Shinji había terminado de leer ambos documentos. Se sentía un poco confundido y hasta presionado. Ir a la junta para ver que si volvía como capitán o no y luego convencerlos de dejar ver a su novia.

Se le hacía difícil, los conocía y tenía muy claro que sus reglas eran muy rígidas y que necesitaba justificar fuertemente sus razones para ir al mundo humano cada semana a ver a su novia. Pero la necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella y a su dedicación como capitán.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kensei entro a su habitación. Le puso la mano en el hombro y el reacciono como si del diablo se tratase.

-Me asustaste.

-Ni que fuera tu novia…

-Pues a mí me asusta más que Mashiro te siga a todas partes.

-Al menos a mí no me golpea todo el tiempo.

-Fuera de todo de esto ¿A que debo tu visita?

-A lo de la reunión. Por lo que me dijo Hiyori ya has decidido que vuelves como capitán. Yo haré lo mismo y por lo visto Rose también. Será complicado que puedas ya sabes…Seguir tu noviazgo con Hiyori…

De repente Mashiro entro a la habitación con su típica actitud despreocupada, irrumpió encimándose a Kensei por la espalda y exclamo sonrientemente

-Kenseeiii no digas esas cosas, ellos tienen que estar juntos de sí o sí. ¡Qué mal amigo eres!

-Yo lo decía por ah…Mejor me callo. ¿Qué planeas hacer Hirako?

-Hablar con Urahara. Hay asuntos que tengo pendientes con él. Y de paso preguntar dónde comprar una tv.

-Una ¿TV? Siiiiiii, consigue una como la de Lisa por favor y contrata el cable para que pueda ver Bob Esponja.

-¿Eh? ¿Shinji para que necesitas una TV? ¿Y Mashiro como que una como la de Lisa?

-Si Mashiro, explícanos, ¿cómo que Lisa tiene una televisión?

-Ah pues mireeeen…. ¿No sabían que Lisa tiene un negocio de porno?

-¿! QUE TIENE QUEEEEE?

Los dos hombres dijeron al unísono con gran sorpresa, se miraron uno al otro, el peligris se llevó una mano a la cabeza con gestos de desaprobación y el rubio se limitó a sonreír pícaramente.

-Ah que Lisa-chan, y ella no queriendo compartir su dinero con nosotros, y la mercancía menos…

-Siii, y gana buen dinero con ello. ¿De dónde creen que saco para su IPhone 5? Dice que como tenemos internet se sube a la azotea porque ahí se roba el del vecino.

-Entonces eso explica de porque a veces no llegaba a la cena…Como sea...No es justo. Ella tiene internet y nosotros no.

-Y un IPhone 5 Kensei, recuerda el IPHONE.

-Tal vez eso explica porque la mona quiere una tv y un iPhone e internet…

-¿Hiyori te pidió eso?

-Y apuesto un boing a que también le pidió lo del supermercado y los tacos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Mashiro?

-Ah pues porque ella nos pidió ideas para hacer algunas cosas…Me deben un boing.

-¿Qué fregados es un boing?

-Ehh Kensei creo que es un jugo ¿No?

-Siiii, jugo…De durazno por favor.

-No voy a comprarte un jugo.

-Te gane la apuesta.

-Yo ni siquiera acepte la apuesta.

-Pero atine.

-No voy a comprarte nada-

-Y luego dicen que los que no han cambiado nada en 100 años somos Hiyori y yo…Los dejo discutiendo. Voy a salir un rato.

Mientras Kensei y Mashiro discutían que si le compraba el jugo o no Shinji salió sin que todos se dieran cuenta hacia la tienda de Urahara.

Llego al establecimiento, hacía tiempo que no visitaba a un buen amigo. Se acercó a la puerta y un niño de pelo rojo abrió poco antes de que él lo hiciera.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?

- Si, quisiera hablar con Kisuke. ¿Se encuentra?

-¿Y para que quiere hablar con el jefe?

-Asuntos de adultos, mocoso. ¿Está o no?

-¿Y se puede saber quién lo busca?

-Dile que lo busca el amor de su vida.

-No sabía que Yoruichi-sama aparte de convertirse en gato podría ser un hombre con un corte de cabello tan malo.

-Shinji Hirako lo busca, joder, necesito hablar con él.

-Ay si ay si, como soy un adulto ya puedo darle órdenes a los demás, ay sí.

-Jinta, ¿Qué te dije sobre ser amable con los clientes?

Una voz masculina se escuchó desde el fondo del establecimiento, Kisuke con su tradicional apariencia relajada y su sombrero abanico en mano se hizo presente.

-Lo siento Urahara-san, pero este hombre es un imbécil.

_Nueve cervezas  
no se si alcanzan hoy  
quiero encerrarnos  
para escaparnos  
borrar la línea  
donde termina siempre  
la noche amigo  
quiero estar acá contigo_

-Lo siento Hirako-san, Jinta es aún muy pequeño, por favor pasemos a la sala para platicar con calma. Me alegra tener noticia tuyas. Dime ¿Cómo sigue mi pequeña?

-Mi pequeña querrás decir. Está bien, ha despertado, justamente quiero hablar de eso y algunos asuntos que me hicieron saber hace poco.

-Ah, ah sí que por fin te le has declarado. Si no le decías tú le iba a decir yo.

-Ella te detesta Kisuke.

-Pero en el fondo los dos sabemos que soy como su padre. Así que vienes siendo mi yerno.

-No estoy seguro de que te vea como su padre…

-Se ve que la conoces muy poco. Un buen marido debe conocer bien a su esposa.

-No estamos casados. Apenas y somos novios.

-Pues deberían, y si no soy como su padre quiero ser su padrino

-Ah Kisuke, enserio que no has cambiado. Hablemos pues. Tengo mucho que contar.

Urahara guardo su abanico en su bolsillo, y deslizo una puerta que daba a una pequeña sala. Una mesa redonda al centro y un gran espacio para sentarse alrededor de esta.

_Tu caza es más azul  
tus ojos siempre buenos  
se bien como ganamos  
lo que tenemos hoy  
"¿Culpable quién?"  
pregunto  
hoy solo quiero escaparle al mundo_

-Bien, cuéntame pues lo que ha sucedido en estas dos semanas. Quería ir a visitarlos para saber cómo estaba mi niña pero la sociedad de almas solicito mi presencia y tuve que ir.

-Pues…Son muchas cosas. Primero lo primero. Hiyori tardo en despertar pero parece que se ha recuperado bien. Isane nos ayudó bastante. No quería declararle mis sentimientos en un momento tan…no sé si crucial o poco adecuado, pero sentí que iba a perderla.

-Fue lo justo. Si le decías tus sentimientos a medio combate contra Aizen y los arrancars se aprovecharían de eso para hacerle más daño. En especial Aizen, él supo desde siempre tus sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Por qué crees que los provoco de esa manera? Él sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella…

-Lo sé, todo fue parte de su plan. Por eso no quise mostrarme muy preocupado aquella vez. Tenía que guardar la calma, aunque por dentro no quería dejarla sola.

-Entiendo-

-Y bueno, sucede que la sociedad de almas me quiere como capitán, y quiere hacer oficial la agrupación de los vizards.

-Sí, ya lo sabía. Yo abogue por ustedes.

-Enserio ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Es lo justo. Ninguno de ustedes debió ser exiliado.

-Tu tampoco. ¿Qué pasara contigo?

-Sobre mi…Bueno, creo que no debo decírtelo, pero por órdenes de fuerza mayor al capitán Comandante se quiere hacer el centro de estudios avanzados. Quieren a Hiyori, a Hachi, Tessai y a mí en él.

-¿Por qué razón harían algo así? No existe ya el departamento de investigación shinigami.

-EL mismo nombre lo dice. Estudios avanzados. No vamos a trabajar con Mayuri, estaremos delante de él, todo lo que él quiera realizar tendrá que ser aprobado por nosotros, y podremos utilizar el resultado de sus investigaciones para hacer otras que por supuesto nos vamos hacerle saber.

_Diez mil cerrojos  
Si nada es mío afuera  
mío el abismo que espera siempre adentro  
somos los Loguerman  
nos parecemos  
siempre más lejos de lo que nunca es nuestro_

-¿Y con que finalidad si ya existe el otro departamento?

-Deja que termine de explicarte.

-Habla pues.

-Kirio hizo la petición de la creación del centro de estudios avanzados. Ella vendría siendo la jefa, quiere a Hiyori como jefa de laboratorio, a mí como jefe de investigación, Hachi y Tessai como investigadores. Quiere saber el origen de sus poderes y sus alcances. Y quiere que arreglemos los disturbios del mundo humano y el mundo espiritual, pero no desea que Mayuri se encargue. No sabemos aún sus propósitos específicos, pero eso fue lo se dio a conocer en la reunión a la que asistí la semana pasada y según lo que pidió es que nos quedemos en el mundo humano.

Pero no le menciones nada de esto a Hiyori. Es una especie de sorpresa para ella.

-Ah, se trata de Kirio, eso explica todo. Se pondrá muy feliz Hiyori cuando se entere, supongo que debo esperar a que oficialmente me digan. Pero tú te has adelantado…

-Exactamente amigo mío. Nada de esto a nadie. Ahora que veo he sido mal anfitrión, deja que mis empleados nos traigan algo de tomar.

-No, como crees. Acabo de desayunar y no tengo hambre aún. Qué más puedo decirte si ya sabes todo. Estuviste en las reuniones. No tenemos asuntos oficiales que tratar por el momento. Solo que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito un favor.

_"¿Culpable quién?"  
pregunto  
hoy solo quiero escaparle al mundo_

De vuelta en el cuartel vizard.

En la cocina Love estaba frente a una pila enorme de trastes sucios. Se veía cansado y el sudor caía de su frente. Debió haberlo cuando tenía tiempo pero le distrajo la lectura de la Shonen Jump y se pasó medio día leyendo hasta que Hiyori le recordó no de muy buena manera que tenía que lavar los trastes. Mala idea. Nunca se te ocurra dejar las cosas para después, menos si se trata de quehaceres. Ya hi estaba lo mejor y más rápido que podía. Lisa se ponía histérica si encontraba una mancha en los trastes y que se diga de Mashiro que si su plato favorito con cara de oso no estaba limpio no comía, y que si la taza favorita de Rose no estaba bien cuidada no tomaba su café porque esa era su taza y en otra no…A veces se preguntaba cómo es que soportaba esa actitud de sus compañeros. Pero incluso él era especial.

Los miércoles te tocaban los trastes a Hiyori, nadie sabía cómo le hacía, pero dejaba la cocina impecable... Sin embargo Love se quejaba que por el orden en que lavaba los trastes, que si los acomodaba donde no iban…Bueno, la rubia no podía ser perfecta.

-Love, no quiero molestarte ni apurarte. Pero tengo que hacer la comida.

-Ah se trata de ti Hachi. En un momento termino. Solo tengo que enjuagarlos…

-Considero que sería mejor que cada quien se ocupe de sus utensilios.

-Sí, pero todos votamos que se asigne un día para cada quien…. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

-Hace más de 20 años si no recuerdo. No nos funcionó que comiéramos fuera, gastábamos mucho dinero en eso.

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Qué paso con la promesa que le hiciste a Soi Fong?

-Un caballero cumple siempre su palabra. No he tenido contacto con ella para arreglar ese asunto.

-Ya entiendo.

Love termino de acomodar los platos y vasos en la alacena, limpio el fregadero. Al fin se sentía libre.

-Ya he terminado. Alabada sea Athena.

-¿Sigues leyendo manga?

-Sí. Fue la razón por la cual me demore en las tareas domésticas. Tengo que leerlos antes de Rose para hacerle spoiler.

-Deberías de leer algún libro clásico uno de estos días.

-Quizá. Pero mañana toca uno de los libros de Lisa.

-Realmente no entiendo porque les gustan esas cosas.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no es tan malo después de todo.

-Que les puedo decir, ustedes son muy jóvenes aún. En mis tiempos…

-En tus tiempos no había internet Hachi.

-Y había personas más respetables.

-En eso si concuerdo contigo. ¿Qué hay hoy para comer?

-Lamento decirlo pero no se pusieron de acuerdo así que decidí yo la comida de hoy. Habrá Barbacoa, arroz, ensalada y de tomar Lisa dijo que me ayudaría.

-A Hiyori le gustara la comida de hoy.

-Precisamente por eso. Nuestra pequeña merece comer bien.

-No creo que eso le ayude a crecer.

-Está muy joven aún. Tarde o temprano crecerá. Tú lo dices porque has alcanzado tu máxima estatura.

-Resultado de mucho ejercicio y buena alimentación amigo.

Los dos hombres conversaban tranquilamente, pero Kensei irrumpió gritando y tras él una desesperada Mashiro.

-Alguien por favor dele un dulce o algo para que se calle!

-Noooo, yo quiero mi jugo, Kensei no seas malo, quiero jugo, quiero jugo.

-Mashiro no te pongas infantil y deja de molestar a Kensei. Hay jugo de naranja en el refri.

-Nooo, Love yo quiero mi boing, uno de durazno, gane la apuesta.

-¡Pero yo ni siquiera acepte la maldita apuesta!

-Tranquilos todos. Pequeña Mashiro ven conmigo, vamos a la tienda, compraremos lo que hace falta para la comida y de paso tu jugo. Anda.

-Siiii, ¿Ves Kensei?, Hachi si me quiere, es buen amigo, no como tú que eres un grosero que en vez de darle ánimo a la gente hace lo contrario.

Y entonces el corpulento hombre se llevó a la chica quien antes de irse le hizo muecas a Kensei y este le respondió con cara de desagrado.

-Es muy molesta. Sigo sin entender como deje que fuera mi teniente.

-Y yo sigo sin entender cómo es que los soporto a todos ustedes.

-¿De qué están hablando bola de mensos?

Hiyori irrumpió en la cocina como siempre, con un tono de voz alto y de alguna forma insultándolos.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero Kensei? Y luego dicen porque prefiero encerrarme a leer.

-Tranquilo Love, es esto o soportar los berrinches de Mashiro cuando quiere algo.

-Mmmm, terminaste tarde los quehaceres Love.

-Me entretuve leyendo la Shonen Jump.

-¿Por lo menos salió algo interesante que no sea fairy tale?

-Ehhhh, justamente iba a hablar de fairy tale.

-Mejor cállate Love. Oigan esto está muy silencioso, ¿dónde están los demás? No encuentro a Shinji.

-Salió hace rato. Mashiro no me dejo escuchar a donde iba si es que lo menciono.

.Hachi y Mashiro fueron a la tienda por despensa y un jugo.

-¿Jugo? ¿Y sin mí? Eso es imperdonable…Hijos de la guayaba.

-No recuerdo ser hijo de una fruta.

-Tu solito te quemaste Love.

-Jajajajajajaja, eres un hijo de fruta, jajajajajaja, estúpido, jajajaja.

Hiyori empezó a carcajearse sin pena alguna. Kensei se retiró sin antes darle una palmada en el hombro y de alguna diciéndole "suerte", y Love se quedó ahí con la duda de porque según Kensei se había quemado solo, y con su rubia amiga riéndose sin parar en el piso…

_Te busco a vos mi buen amigo_

_"¿Culpable quién?"_

_Pregunto_

_Hoy solo quiero escaparle al mundo_

* * *

**Bien…Me ha gustado escribir este capítulo. Agradezco a los que se han tomado la molestia de aconsejarme sobre cómo mejorar, enserio gracias chicos. Una de las cosas que quise profundizar es en los vizards como una gran familia, (loca pero al fin una familia). Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Ese Kensei es un loquillo~Saludos a mis compañeros de la facultad y a los del fan club de YK que siguen este fic, los amo chicos~ La canción del capítulo anterior es de Kalimba, déjate amar XD.**


End file.
